Polvina gets a Barney error/Transcript
here is the script of Polvina gets a Barney error. Polvina: 'time to use Windows Infinity ''2000/ME startup, logs in, then clicks on YouTube '''Polvina: ''crash screen WHAT THE! '''Error Announcer: '''we interrupt your computer to give you a... ''pops up Error Announcer: 'BARNEY ERROR! Barney was killed by Bob '''Error Announcer: '''Barney was placed in his lair, tied up, with a bomb placed in that lair '''Error Announcer: '''the bomb will explode in... 9600 hours! also, 1 reminder '''Error Announcer: '''DO NOT TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTER AT ANY TIME! ''sentence, then a number 0 appears 'Polvina: '''you know what, SCREW YOU! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! ''down computer 'Barney: '''hey! did you just shut down your computer when I told you not to? that is not allowed on Barney errors! the timer will be cut in half the next time you do it. '''Polvina: '''well, if that's how you want to play it! ''down computer again 'Barney: '''hey! you turned your computer off again! the timer will be reduced to 4800 hours. don't do it again! '''Polvina: '''DAMN YOU! I JUST WANNA WATCH SEA PRINCESSES VIDEOS! ''computer off again 'Barney: '''really? why do you always have to turn off your computer when I tell you not to?! that's it! the timer will be cut to 2400 hours! don't do it again! '''Polvina: '''you know what, i'm going to block the computer instead of turning it off ''screen giggles IT WORKED! I AM SUCH A GENIUS! '''Barney: ''screen'' why did you block me?! I need to see you! cuz you are starting to make me mad! the timer will be cut to 1200 hours! again don't turn off your computer turns off her computer again Barney: 'how dare you shut down your computer again! how many times do I have to remind you to not do that! the timer has been reduced to 600 hours. don't do it again! '''Alaska: '''um, Polvina? '''Polvina: '''yes Alaska? '''Alaska: '''we're ordering McDonalds! do you want something? '''Polvina: '''SHUT UP GRANDMA! AND TAKE YOUR PRUNE JUICE! '''Barney: '''there is no yelling while a Barney error is active! the timer will be cut to 300 hours! '''Polvina: '''you know what, i'm going to restart the computer instead of turning it off ''computer 'Barney: '''there is no restarting your computer! that counts as turning it off! the timer will be cut down to 200 hours! '''Polvina: '''FINE THEN! I AM STANDING BY! ''by 'Barney: '''standing by also counts as turning it off! the timer will be cut to 128 hours! '''Polvina: '''SCREW IT! ''down computer again 'Barney: '''are you seriously trying to ignore me? this is the last reminder I gave you to not turn your computer off! but you keep forgetting to! the timer will be cut to 96 hours! ''turns off computer again because she doesn't care 'Barney: '''I Am Starting To Get Quite Angry! I Am Now Warning You Not To Turn Off Your Computer! Time Timer Will Be Cut To 72 Hours! '''Polvina: '''I should listen to some music on iTunes ''iTunes 'Barney: '''There Is No Using On iTunes Passing The Time While This Error Is Active! I'M Getting Very Angry! The Timer Will Be Cut To 48 Hours! ''gets mad and shuts down her computer again 'Barney: '''DaMn It! YoU'rE mAkInG mE aNgRiEr ThAn I wAs WhEn ThE eRrOr AnNoUnCeR gAvE yOu ThIs ErRoR! ThE TiMeR wIlL bE rEdUcEd To 24 HoUrS! '''Polvina: '''i'm going to press Control Alt Delete ''Ctrl+Alt+Delete 'Barney: '''R u SeRiEs RiGhT NoU?! DeR iS nO pReSiNg CoNtRoL aLt DeLeTe WhIaL a BOnEe ErOr Is AcTiV! I'm jEtInj EXTREMELY AnGeRy! Teh TiMr wIL be Rudooced to 18 OuRs! '''Polvina: '''YOU KNOW WHAT! I HATE THIS ERROR! IT IS SO STUPID! '''Barney: '''HOU DEART U CAL TIS ERUR STOOPEED! DAT COWNTES AS ANOTHER SHUTDOWN! I GETRING Ulatd ANftgdey! Teh itmer WKIl Be cut TO 12 house! '''Polvina: '''I know! I will upgrade my computer to Windows Infinity Squared! ''upgrading computer to Windows Infinity 2 'Barney: '''DE iz NO OOPASDIKNBG UR COMEPTER DOORING TIX BONY ERUR! TEH IEDMER WILL BE COT TO 9 HOURS! ''turns off computer again 'Barney: '''DAM U I CANT BELSIDVFE U SHOT FVENDON UR COMPWUTR EGEN! I WILD FGEITNG FERY VRIEOJUFS! TWHFE TIMERF dFew/3ILL BE CVRe:3T TO 6 HOURES! '''Polvina: '''I WANT TO CALL ESTER ON SKYPE! ''calling Ester on Skype '''Barney: '''THERMES IS NO SUSINGF SSKPTYPE DUTRIRNG A BARNEEYR ERRORROROR! ARER YOU SEUROISIOUELY5 TRIYNTG TO AMAKAMAKMEKEM ABANREYBRYENYAB FRUIOUSIORURFIO! THTTHHE TIMMER WILLL BE CUTUTG TOT 3 HOURDS! '''Polvina: ''off computer'' SON OF A BITCH! Barney: 'YOU DUMB ASS HOLE! we:rf$E:LefL3DW:erl! BARNEY IS GETTING EXTREMELY FURIOUS! SO POLVINA! YOU WILL REGRET THIS! TEH TIMER IS BEING CHIPPED TO 2 HOURS! '''Polvina: '''I should break the computer screen! HIYAH! ''computer screen '''Barney: ''computer screen, then roars softly'' WHAT TH HEELL IS WRONG IWHT U! YOU MANED BARMY GO INSANE! DONT BREAK TEH COMPTUER ZCREEN! THE TIMER WILL BEC UT TO 1 HOUR! turns off computer again Barney: 'WELL DAM U FRIKINGENIUS! I HAD BEEN FREED! SO THINGS WILL GET WORSE FOM HERE! SO THE TIMER WILL BE CUT TO 45 MINUTES! '''Polvina: '''i'm going to watch some Netflix now ''Netflix 'Barney: ' (YOU x 3) YOU USED NETFLIX DURING A BARNEY ERROR! WHATTHEHELLISWRONGWITHYOUDUMBASSHOLE?! THE TIMER HAS BEEN CHIPPED OFF TO 30 MINUTES! 'Polvina: '''I will decrease the timer to 1 second ''giggles timer to 1 second '''Barney: '''OH MY BITCH! YOU DARE TRY TO HACK THE TIME THAT WAS ON THE BOMB REMAINING! THE TIMER WILL BE CUT TO 20 MINUTES! '''Polvina: ''turning off computer again'' hey! where did Barney go? Barney.exe (early): ''Polvina'' HOW DARE YOU TURN OFF YOUR FREAKING COMPUTER AGAIN! I TAKE OVER NOW BITCH! THE TIMER HAS BEEN SAWED TO 15 MINUTES! Polvina: '''hey Barney! '''Evil Barney: '''what is it! '''Polvina: '''you're a stupid purple dinosaur! '''Evil Barney: '''WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU CALLED ME!? '''Polvina: '''a stupid purple dinosaur! '''Evil Barney: '''HEY! YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT! THE TIME IS REALLY TAKING MASK CALL! THE TIMER SAWED OFF TO 10 MINUTES! '''Polvina: ''phone rings'' DAMMIT MY PHONE IS RINGING! Evil Barney: 'R U KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW! NO PHONES ALLOWED DURING A BARNEY ERROR! THE TIMER WILL BE CUT TO... ''Loud says "HIYAH!" then punches Evil Barney 'Barney.exe (late): '''OH MY FREAKING GOD! HOW DARE YOU MADE LYNN LOUD PUNCH ME WHILE I WAS TALKING! THE TIMER GETS SAWED OFF TO 5 MINUTES! '''Polvina: '''this is getting too far! I got to shut down my computer right now ''shutting down computer '''Golden Barney: ''laugh'' i'm now kidding the timer chipped off to 3 minutes! you'll never escape now! laugh Polvina: ' (um x 5) ''turning off computer again 'Dark/Shadow/Devil/Demon/Hulk/Multi Faced Barney: '''the end is near! the timer has been cut to 2 minutes! ''laugh 'Polvina: '''THATS IT! I WILL INSERT "''Ward" IN TO GLITCH THIS ERROR! music disc "Ward" in DVD drive - Ward starts playing, then the error glitches 'Multi Faced Barney: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING! '''Polvina: '''GETTING RID OF THIS ERROR FOREVER! '''Multi Faced Barney: ' (NO! x 100) of evil variants of Barney and Barney error related text flying around everywhere because of "Ward" playing we have made this error for you! don't glitch it! or else you are grounded error freezes, so Multi Faced Barney keeps saying "grounded" whole error stopped working, then it crashed - Ward continues playing 'Error Announcer: '''OH MY GOD POLVINA! YOU GLITCHED OUT THE BARNEY ERROR! NOW YOU DESTROYED THE BARNEY ERROR FILE! NOW WE NEED TO REBUILD THE ERROR IN 3, 2, 1 ''"Ward" out of DVD drive and rebuilds the error 'Multi Faced Barney: '''STOP! HOW DARE YOU CRASH THE ERROR USING A MUSIC DISC! THE TIMER HAS BEEN REDUCED TO 1 MINUTE! ''laugh turns off her computer again 'Multi Faced Barney: '''ALRIGHT! I HAD ENOUGH! NOW PLEASE ENTER THE CODE WITHIN 30 SECONDS! DO YOUR WORST! ''laugh 'Polvina: '''this better be right ''4 8 15 16 23 42 '''Muulti Faced Barney: ''roars'' THAT'S INCORRECT! THE CORRECT CODE IS 6 13 66 103 666! NOW YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS LEFT! 'Polvina: '''OH SHIT! I'M DOOMED! ''explodes in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 earrape dun dun dun occurs 'Multi Faced Barney: '''TIMES UP! THIS MEANS! YOU ARE (GROUNDED x 6) FOREVER! NOW I WILL SCARE YOU! ''Polvina severely hard screams '''Error Announcer: '''your computer is now dead! please buy a new one! no warranty is allowed! '''Polvina: '''that's it! i'm going to find a new one because of this! Category:Transcripts